BabySittin
by Scarlet-Notes
Summary: Grimmjow was the bad ass in school. He didn't care for anyone or anything that didn't perk his interest. Ulquiorra was the quiet type that was always too far away for anyone to touch. But when a new assignment in health class arises the two must suck up their differences, and take care of a baby! rating will increase as story progresses.


**Hya everyone! This is my first chaptered fanfic so go easy on me please **especially the spelling... **well enjoy~ **oh and sorry for the weird spacing. i have no idea what happened.

**disclaimer: bleach does not belong to me and i don't own the characters. **

* * *

**ch 1 **

The steady tap of the pencil always seemed to annoy the raven out of his mind. Darting his turquoise orbs towards the blue hair sitting beside him, he frowned

skeptically. Dyed locks, bandaged body, always came to class late, tattoo. This man was the role model for delinquents. Even now the teen had his head rested in his

arms, sleeping. Ulquiorra used to wonder how the boy could sleep and tap at the same time. Sleep taping? Was that even possible? Either way both of these actions

annoyed him to bits. Grimmjow jeagerjaques. Ulquiorra thought. What a horribly intolerable man. Just then the bell signaling the end of class rang. Students got up

and conversations started. The pale teen never did like the sound of crowds. It's disorganized and causes his head to hurt. Starting to get up himself he noticed the

blue head was still sleeping. Debating whether to wake the delinquent up or not he called up the name.

"Jeagerjaques."

No response.

"Jeagerjaques class is over." Suddenly a blue of blue shot up from the desk surprising the shorter one.

"Wha- what?" Grimmjow muttered upon hearing the words class and over.

"Oh it's just you."

See Grimmjow didn't exactly like the other either. Their typical day included fighting on their way to school, during class, and coming home. It's ironic how they're

neighbors despite the constant fighting.

The pale teen frowned at how he was addressed and complied with,

" You should have just died while sleeping."

" Oh? That's the nicest death you've given me so far." Grimmjow teased. Knowing this conversation was leading to nowhere Ulquiorra decided not to respond and

started walking away.

"Got nothing to say to that?" A cocky voice threatened from behind.

"Don't be late for class."

The blue head watched his enemy walk away and tched.

"Stuck up bastard."

Next class was Heath. Their teacher, Ms. Matsumoto was a strange lady that 'unintentionally' hit on her students. Not that the guys minded at all.

" Alright class~" she chirped in her usual happy tone.

"Is everyone here?" The class looked around and muttered.

"Miss Grimmjow and Ulquiorra aren't here." A student announced.

"Hm that's odd. I'm not surprised with Grimmjow but Ulquiorra as well? What are these boys doing?"

Shrugging it off, she walked over to the chalkboard and scribbled down some words.

"Now pair up students, preferably girls with guys." The class muttered confused with the situation.

"You're gonna love this assignment kids!"

Panting, Ulquiorra made his way to the classroom. That jackass (Grimmjow)! Bribing people to stall time so I would be late! As the turned the last corner he spotted a

tuff of blue. The lazy ass was strolling in his usual I don't care manner. The taller's handsome features spread into a cocky grin.

" Well well look at this. The perfect attendance late for class." Choosing to ignore him the pale man attempted to dash past him.

"Oh no you don't." Grimmjow stepped in front of the door completely blocking the entrance.

"Move." The glint in the turquoise orbs were of malice.

"Make me." He dared.

Just as Ulquiorra took the step forward, the door behind the taller slid open.

"Wha?" He managed before he hit the ground.

"Oh my. You two were out here the whole time?" Wide azure orbs stared up at the big chested teacher.

" Professor Matsumoto." He heard the other say.

"Hya Ulquiorra. I'm surprised you were late today." Grimjow smirked at the annoyed look on his features.

"Yes well that is because of jackas- I mean jeagerjaques."

"Ah well whatever. You just missed the pairings that's all."

"Huh? What pairings?" The blue head asked picking himself up.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you! You guys will be starting a new assignment today!"

"What kind of assignment?"

"The baby care assignment! Each pair will be taking care of a baby for exactly one month. And you two are going to be partners!"

HUH?!


End file.
